<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VN】LUST by Koenigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337415">【VN】LUST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs'>Koenigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be a good boy Nero, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanking括弧不是很好看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VN】LUST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别跟过来！”尼禄愤愤地朝着身后大喊。<br/>维吉尔依言停了下来。但当尼禄继续前行，他也跟着迈开步子，只是保持着微妙的距离跟在后面，既不过分远离也并不靠近，一个看护的距离。<br/>这让尼禄莫名地恼怒。</p><p>对于维吉尔过于强烈的掌控欲，尼禄大部分场合是默许的。但他无法忍受维吉尔对自己实力的质疑，尽管年长者对此表示否认，他还是在维吉尔执意要跟来任务的时候生气了。<br/>这并不是一次困难的委托。清剿游荡的小型恶魔，并摧毁一个可能潜藏的恶魔巢穴对于现在的尼禄来说已经驾轻就熟。要知道他一年前刚刚和传奇恶魔猎人解决了人类威胁，反手摆平家庭危机，连平时陪着练手的对象都是前任魔王。比起当初面对教皇时候的稚嫩，现在他已经可以独当一面。<br/>也可能是小时候父母缺席的缘故，尼禄对于证明自己不会成为负累这一点有着异常的执着。维吉尔对他的抗议视若无睹，脾气本就算不上好的男孩终于爆发出来。</p><p>“我说了我一个人可以搞定这个！”尼禄抽出背在身后的绯红女皇，钢铁锋刃凌厉地划出一道弧线，剑尖刮在地上，发出刺耳的噪音。他拧动了汽缸，发动器轰鸣着火焰，仿佛随时可以应对攻击。<br/>孩子在与他争夺主动权，虽然尼禄自己可能并没有意识到这一点。维吉尔勾起嘴角，这很有趣。他挑了挑眉，却并没有拔出武器，而是慢条斯理地回答：“现在不是练习时间，尼禄。”<br/>尼禄简直要爆炸，又来了，又是这种对待孩子的口吻，他明明早就成年，从各方面来说都足以与父辈并肩，可维吉尔轻飘飘的态度总能刺激到他，又偏偏没处发泄。维吉尔看了他一眼，然后转过身去。</p><p>尼禄不可置信地看着他的背影，他就这么走了？！在成功挑起他的怒火之后？！<br/>他骂骂咧咧地跨上摩托车，委托的地点距离事务所并不很远，可他被维吉尔挑起的战斗欲急需发泄，摩托车被他开得快要飞起来，连轮胎摩擦地面都要冒出火气。</p><p> </p><p>直到将最后一只恶魔砍成两半钉在地上，尼禄的怒火才慢慢平息。没能收住力道的结果上被散发着恶臭的血液溅了一身，他厌恶地甩了甩脑袋，迫切地怀念起干净整洁的浴室来。这一切真是糟透了。<br/>但他干脆利落地完成了这份委托，没有意外也未曾受伤，这完全证明了维吉尔的顾虑是多余的。况且这次花费的时间也比预计的快了不少，也许得益于维吉尔平日的指导——显然没法指望他的魔王老爹扮演一个慈祥的父亲角色，但要论起战斗的经验，这世界上恐怕没有几个人能比得上他。<br/>维吉尔的战斗风格与但丁截然不同。他总是完美又精确，没有任何多余的招式，摒弃了一切花哨技巧，每一次攻击都有目的性，他是锋利杀戮的刀，出鞘就必然夺走生命。也许但丁会活用各种魔兵器令人无法防备，但维吉尔压倒性的力量宛如风暴，与他战斗容不得任何疏忽。尼禄惯常粗暴的攻击过于消耗体力，而他的父亲教会他如何更高效地分配力量，这明显提高了他的战斗效率。</p><p>一段金属感十足的摇滚突然响起来，他摸出手机——年轻的恶魔猎人刚开始还不太熟悉这玩意儿的操作，但基本的接打电话不成问题——维吉尔打来的。他盯着那个意义非凡的名字直到电话自动挂断。维吉尔今天似乎很有耐心，尼禄在第二次电话响起后回过神来，迟疑着按下接听。<br/>“……维吉尔？”<br/>对面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声。尼禄听见听筒被放下，紧接着维吉尔轻浅的呼吸声贴近，仿佛就在他的耳畔。他不自在地扭了扭肩膀，深吸了一口气。<br/>可他冲到嗓子口的话被维吉尔堵了回去。他的父亲，那个高傲的半魔用一贯的冷漠声音贴着听筒如同贴着情人的耳朵，他说：“尼禄，我在自慰。”<br/>维吉尔的语调太过自然，就像在告诉他今晚想吃什么。尼禄一下子大脑空白，几乎在怀疑自己的语言理解能力。似乎是担心尼禄理解不了，他又重复了一遍，这次声音里带上了一丝几不可察的挑衅。</p><p>操，这太超过了。他和维吉尔上过几次床，但这种玩法，这种……维吉尔到底是从哪学来的？<br/>尼禄刚刚结束一场战斗，浑身上下沾满未干透的血液，过热的肌肉还没完全平静，裤子里的阴茎却已经勃起了。<br/>维吉尔说完，似乎并没有把尼禄的反应放在心上，自顾自地继续手上的动作。他的毛发并不很茂密，手指灵活地划开，缓慢地唤起自己。尼禄的呼吸停顿了一瞬，紧接着明显急促地加快，他张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。<br/>快感渐渐堆叠，而维吉尔对自己身体的控制仿佛也到了精密的地步。他甚至游刃有余地对着沉默的那边追加挑衅：“哦，抱歉，尼禄，我有打扰到你吗？”</p><p>这可太他妈的打扰了。维吉尔一定是故意要惩罚他的出言不逊，并且完全清楚他能影响自己到什么地步。尼禄听见湿润的摩擦声，年长者挤了一些润滑，撸动阴茎的声音就显得格外色情。尼禄已经可以想象那个东西是如何慢慢变硬。刚刚清场的郊区没有别的活物，周遭安静得很，略微失真的黏稠水声就变得格外清晰，在耳膜形成回声。他几乎开始嫉妒维吉尔的手指。</p><p>那应该是我的，尼禄想。可现在只有一部冰冷的手机成为他和维吉尔之间唯一的联系。</p><p>“尼禄，我要你想象现在是你在舔它。”<br/>年轻人因为这句话的指向性而喉结滚动，愈发口干舌燥起来。维吉尔满意地听到孩子剧烈运动后略显急促的呼吸声突然顿住，即使隔着很远的距离，他依旧可以轻易对尼禄施加影响。<br/>尼禄几乎硬到流水，被父亲数次开发过的后穴即使不被触碰也无端感到空虚。他急躁地解开裤子，草草撸动了几下，就沾着前液将手指捅进后面那个贪婪的穴口。肛口轻轻含住探入的指尖，第一次用自己的手指感受到绞紧的力度。这就是维吉尔每次感受到的吗？那么生疏又热情，饥渴难耐地吸吮着，可是还不够。</p><p>维吉尔知道尼禄会怎么做。年轻人总是过于急切，像只暴躁的小狗一样毫无章法可言。还可以再过分一点，这是对男孩自以为是的惩罚。他发出命令：“告诉我，你在做什么。”<br/>尼禄的手指艰难地撑开自己缺乏润滑的肠道，脆弱的部分传来钝痛，他可能弄伤了自己，但他已经不在乎这些，现在他只想获得一次高潮，然后以最快的速度回到事务所。<br/>“我……”在这种情况下尼禄无法拒绝维吉尔的要求，维吉尔总能让他渴望更多。他的父亲深谙此道，并且自知这一点。他因快感和羞耻涨红了脸颊，老老实实地回答：“……想要你，我在想着你自慰——”<br/>“好孩子，”电话那边的声音听起来很满意，“但是现在我要你停下。我只给你十分钟。”<br/>操他的维吉尔。尼禄险些以为自己听错了，心脏猛烈地跳动着，因为情欲或者愤怒或者一丝细微的委屈或者别的什么。可他只敢把脏话咽进嗓子，粗鲁地抽出手指提起裤子跨上摩托车，故意在坐垫压迫到完全勃起的阴茎时呻吟出声。既然这样，维吉尔也别想好过。他愤愤地想。</p><p>九分五十秒，尼禄喘着气出现在房间门口。这画面比他想象中还要火辣好几倍——维吉尔敞着浴袍，腰带斜斜地散落，深刻性感的人鱼线勾和流畅的肌肉线条半遮半掩。他对自己匀称有力的身体很骄傲，并不耻于展示这一点。尼禄用尽最后的自制力克制住自己没有上去拥抱维吉尔，他很清楚惩罚远远没有结束，维吉尔不会就此满意，好啊，那就看看我们能做到什么地步。<br/>维吉尔对他的极限了如指掌，换句话说他根本没有多余的时间清理自己。他的父亲极其缓慢地上下打量了他一番。被这有如实质的目光扫遍全身，本就没降下去的热度烧得更加厉害，尼禄感觉自己更硬了。<br/>维吉尔显然不会错过这一点。他轻轻笑了，把每个肌肉的动作展现出来。尼禄可以清楚地看到年长者的手指是如何交叠着收紧，缓慢地沿着那跟柱体摩擦，虎口圈住阴茎顶端就仿佛被喉咙深处的软肉裹紧。他的父亲发出大提琴音色一般醇厚又性感的低吟。维吉尔在想象自己给他口交吗？这可以立刻成为现实。尼禄想。<br/>“很好，现在，去浴室，把你自己洗干净。”</p><p>显然，走进浴室，把衣服丢进洗衣机，在维吉尔的浴缸里把自己洗干净的五分钟时间过于漫长。尼禄甚至等不到水温回到合适的温度，而冷水对欲望的克制无济于事。父亲并没有让他等待太久，对于这样的小小反叛来说目前为止的惩罚已经足够。尼禄毫不意外地看到维吉尔推开浴室的门——门没有关上，他故意的。年长的半魔将男孩从浴缸里捞出来，用魔力蒸干身上滴滴答答的水珠，圈着他的腰一同倒在床上，单手捏住下巴迫使他抬头。</p><p>维吉尔的意图昭然若揭，这对尼禄来说并不陌生，但他本能地感觉到这次的维吉尔似乎更加危险——这反而使他跃跃欲试。尼禄猛地凑上去揪住维吉尔敞开的衣领，急躁地亲吻他的嘴唇。<br/>他们激烈地接吻，唇舌纠缠，淫靡又急切。尼禄迫切地深入维吉尔的口腔，将自己紧紧嵌进父亲的怀里，几乎要为这火热的触感呻吟出声。然而维吉尔推开了他，尼禄注意到他不赞同的表情，血液里的恶魔下意识地想要挑衅对方，可这显然不会是个明智之举。</p><p>维吉尔的右手绕到他身后撑开等待许久的穴口，男孩颤抖着发出轻哼。这声音夹杂了一些痛苦，维吉尔很快察觉到，一定是在他们还通着电话的时候。<br/>“你弄伤了自己。”<br/>他的语气不容置疑。男孩没有辩解的余地，知道自己将要受到惩罚，于是忐忑地主动送上亲吻。维吉尔抽出手指，揪着尼禄后脑短短的银发，从下颌线向下啃咬，在脖颈间留下明显的红痕，使人一看就知道这孩子在床上被怎样过分地对待过。维吉尔终于舔上饱满的乳肉，他控制自己的舌头一小部分魔化，粗粝的质感擦过脆弱的乳尖，尼禄痛得激灵，乳尖却愈发硬挺。乳孔被父亲吸吮刺激着，像是要榨出不应存在的奶水，另一边也被用力掐按，快感来得猛烈又绵长，尼禄无助地磨蹭着下身，被狠狠打了屁股。<br/>那只手并没有离开。臀肉也被肆意揉捏，掰开露出扩张不足的穴口。尼禄浑身燥热地抬起胯骨，主动去寻找父亲的阴茎。他应该得到一些奖励，尼禄想，现在他们之间没有任何阻碍。<br/>“操我，维吉尔，求你……”<br/>他终于被打开，维吉尔缓慢又坚定地插入，直到深深地埋入年轻人紧致的身体，胯骨紧贴着柔韧的屁股。尼禄几乎因为被插入这一事实而到达高潮，男孩咬着牙抵抗快感，努力不要丢脸地射出来，而这时候维吉尔握住他的，手指灵巧地推挤着龟头，修剪圆润的指甲反复划过冠状沟，给予最纯粹的快感。这逼迫太直接了，维吉尔想让他失控，他的手法和喷在耳背的热气都在诉说这一点。尼禄睁大了眼睛，小腿无助地踢蹬，却被紧紧固定在怀里，只能承受被赐予的过载的快感。他在情欲的洪流里被逼上高潮。</p><p>尼禄几乎想要逃走。维吉尔几乎还没有开始操他，他也不是初尝禁果的孩子，然而这一切还是来得太快了。尼禄瘫软在父亲身上，闷闷的声音传出，听起来像是在埋怨：“你总能给我带来这么大的影响。”<br/>“是的，你知道这对我来说是什么感受吗？”<br/>尼禄摇了摇头，热乎乎地趴在他胸口，眼睛亮晶晶的。<br/>“我想就这样操你一整晚，看看究竟能让你射几次。”<br/>“——维吉尔！”操他的，维吉尔的话像一股热流传遍全身，他紧紧闭上眼睛，手指蜷缩，舒缓地收缩着的后穴涌出一股热液，穴肉不受控制地夹紧。<br/>“别夹这么紧，放松。”<br/>维吉尔拍拍他的腰，下身却恶意顶撞起来。尼禄几次想要深呼吸都被打断，高潮后力气流失的身体还没恢复过来，他试了几次都没能成功撑起身体。维吉尔顶动臀部的速度越来越快，尼禄感觉自己在这样的频率下根本无法放松，对方的阴茎被深深地包裹吞服着，他的世界只剩下维吉尔。<br/>“……不行……呜……”<br/>这一切明明是维吉尔一手促成的。可还不够，尼禄的身体被翻转过来摆成跪趴的姿势，方便男人更顺利地进入。姿势的改变带来陌生的刺激，他抽噎着夹得更紧。<br/>“你需要受到一些惩罚，我的孩子。”<br/>维吉尔开始抽打他的屁股。他没有收敛力道，一下比一下重地扇在他饱满的臀肉。他呜咽着塌下身子，跪在床上对父亲抬着裸露的屁股就像不听话的坏孩子，可即使孩子也一般不会在这种时候屁股里还插着父亲的阴茎……维吉尔的阴茎被肠壁热情地吸吮包裹，每一下抽打的同时都狠狠操开层层热情的穴肉，让阴茎操到不同的位置。<br/>尼禄的身体因为疼痛而绷紧，却又被不可抗拒的快感逼迫着展开自己，他仿佛连肌肉的控制权都被剥夺，湛蓝的眼睛被情欲淹没，在被顶得发颤的同时咬着嘴唇低低地哭出来。<br/>维吉尔停下惩罚的动作，他的动作向来精确，尼禄紧绷的屁股已经被扇得发热透红，在被指尖有意无意划过时敏感地颤抖。年长者毫不留情地揉捏着两瓣臀肉，推挤着向两边分开，双手拇指指尖戳刺着尼禄已经被撑开到极限的穴口。男孩难耐地扭动，胡乱呜咽着破碎的服软，请求父亲不要再这么玩他。<br/>维吉尔愉悦地勾起唇角，将阴茎退出小半。尼禄快要停止思考，发出不满的呼噜声，下意识向后磨蹭着想要全部吞吃进去。维吉尔几乎要弄死他，可这样的死亡也是愉悦的。</p><p>他终于如愿以偿被父亲狠狠操起来。迷迷糊糊感觉到自己被单手抱起来坐下，早就被教育得湿软的肠道快速收缩着，将阴茎吞得更深。维吉尔握着尼禄的腰反复向上顶着，幼崽彻底没了力气，失去对外界的感知能力，在龟头操到结肠口的时候也只能哭叫着颤抖。他想伸手抚慰自己的前端，在快感的海里陷得更深。可这也被维吉尔禁止，年长者紧紧禁锢着男孩的手腕，毫不理会孩子无助的求饶。不可能，他不可能就这样射出来——<br/>“你能做到，尼禄。”维吉尔的语气不容拒绝，他更加用力地抽插这具年轻的被欲望灼烧的身体，用力研磨着腺体。男孩哭泣着射了出来。<br/>尼禄很快软倒在父亲身上，可维吉尔居然还没有放过他，龟头抵在最深处来回拖拽着。维吉尔是故意的，尼禄昏昏沉沉地感觉到，于是他偏过头，小狗一样伸出舌头舔吻父亲抿紧的嘴唇。这举动成功地取悦了维吉尔，他用力操了几下结肠口，射进去的精液撑满男孩的腹腔。</p><p>他半晌才回过神，红肿的臀肉紧贴着维吉尔的胯骨，被屁股里灌得满满的精液压迫着，这才反应过来维吉尔居然还没有拔出去。男孩累得甚至抬不起手指，自然无法也不愿挣开父亲的怀抱。维吉尔的吻断断续续落在尼禄光裸的脊背，温柔得好像星光坠落，潮水一般将他包裹。尼禄盯着父亲与自己相扣的修长手指，那里苍白而又骨节分明，他想，适合戴上一枚戒指。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>